monster high problems
by Kitty1978
Summary: Hey ma first fan fiction soo... yea! enjoy!
1. The Wolfs

**"You really have to be kiddin'!" Clawdeen said after she saw Howleen in her new black sequin dress, **

**"Hey, I've not killed anyone!" she replied in her squeaky little voice.**

**"Maybe you haven't but…." Clawdeen mumbled.**

**"You will, yea whatever….!"Howleen said to her before turning away to admire her new (Clawdeen's old) ring!**

**"You girls better stop or I'm gunna come down there and rip your weaves out personally!"Shouted the angry Clawdia from upstairs.**

**"****You better stop girls….Huh yea right!"Howleen said impersonating Clawdia. All of a sudden Clawdia was standing in front of them!**

**"If Clawdia doesn't kill you then I will!" Clawdeen threatened!**

**"Jeez, no need to get so angry plus what have I done?"**

**"Hmm…..Where should I start? YOU STOLE MY BLACK DRESS THEN MY OLD RING!" Clawdia joined in,**

**"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3AM AND HAVEN'T STOP ANNOING ME SINCE THEN!"**

**"Ok! I agree I have been quite a pain-"**

**"Like always!"Clawdeen added ****Howleen stared at her**

**"Just…leave me alone!"Howleen said close to tears and before they knew it Howleen had rushed off into the night.**

**"It's a full moon all the werewolves will be there! They'll kill her! Quick find her!"Clawdia said in Worry! Clawdeen ran outside to see 10 packs of wolfs! They all stared at her…**

**"Has anyone seen a pathetic little wolf running away in tears?"Clawdeen asked them. Before she could get the answer they all rushed off!**

**"Oh no! That means that they know where she is and they are gunna kill her!"Clawdeen lied .Clawdia, who was having a nervous breakdown stuttered ,**

** "This is ho-ho-ho-horrifying!" before falling to the ground! Clawdeen looked at her,**

**"Scacredy wolf!"Then Clawd came running out of the house, **

**"Where is she? What happened? And why is Clawdia laying on the floor?"He asked, so Clawdeen told him-**

**"You see she just ran off and those stupid wolfs ran off too!"Clawdeen, still annoyed, was sent into the forest to go 'rescue' Howleen!**

**"And don't come back until you've found her!"Clawd shouted after her. Clawdeen dragged herself into the forest and immediately sat on a tree stump, **

**"She'll be back by morning!" Tired and annoyed Clawdeen tried her best to stay awake…But Clawdeen was just too tired and fell asleep very quickly. When she awoke in the morning she found Howleen lying, still, on the floor… **

**"Howleen!"Clawdeen picked Howleen up and dashed towards her house,**

**"Clawd! Clawdia!"She shouted. The two werewolves ran outside. Clawdia kneeled next to Howleen, who was now laying still on the floor,**

**"Oh! My little sis!"Clawdeen looked away in secret jealousy **

**"Why does she get all the attention?!".**

**"Well this is great start!"Clawdia said. **


	2. The vampires

Dracularua looked at her hair in her pink mirror,

" Jeez,why do I have to be a vampire without her powers,who can't see herself in the mirror and is… um…" she smiled,"GORE-GEOUS!"

"Come on darling, you will be late for school!" Shouted the fierce Dracula from downstairs. Dracularua put her white laced boots on and dashed downstairs."Kk," she kissed her dad goodbye and rushed out of the door.

* * *

Later when she arrived at school she still felt a little down so she tried to find her beastie,Clawdeen, but she wasn't anywhere,

"Huh, i guess she has had her monthly hair shed !" She whispered to herself,

"At least i can go to Clawd !" And she went off to find him. However she couldn't find him either,

"Howleen,Clawd and Clawdeen are all away ? Huh, Strange... very strange!"Suddenly Gory tripped her up,

" Oh sorry little ... um .. oh yeah BABY!" and she walked away still laughing. Draculaura wept a little and then started to get up again for class.

* * *

When she got to class she sat down and started to write in her diary:

**_Dear diary,_**

**_Today is the worst day ever ! Clawd isn't here,Clawdeen isn't here... And Gory is being herself ._**

**_Well i really don't know what can get better ... i'll write later otherwise Mr Where will kill me !_**

She closed her book and started to listen to Mr Where but Gory kept shooting little balls of paper at her so Ula D bust,( FCA SPOILER ALERT)

"STOP TORTURING ME ! " she yelled. Mr Where yelled at Ula D and he sent her to HHBloodgood ...

"Hashtag, #InTroubleAgain!"

* * *

This is for MH Fan


	3. The Phantoms very short

She looked at herself in the mirror,

" Huh , why do i seem so so .. ugly"Operetta looked at her purple skin she'd always been proud of herself because her daddy told her she should be proud but ever since he died Operetta hated herself and bunked off school because of it . She needed someone to be there for her and since all of her family were dead she decide to search for a friend but because she wasn't going to school she couldn't make any friends ..

" I I don't know what to do " However she did decide to go to school.

* * *

Later at school she walked up and down all the corridors looking for someone like her... Her luck was drained. At lunch she sat at the darkest table hoping no-one would come to her to tease. Halfway through her meal ,a red-head walked towards her she wasn't to sure who it was ,

" who are you ?" she asked this 6 armed monster

." Why sorry! How rude of me! I'm Wydowna Spider. As y'all can see me and you have a lot in common ! Both red heads, both western and both spider themed !" Wydowna said to her in her familiar accent .,

" Oh right ! I'm Operetta... Downcher." She smiled a Wydowna and Wydowna smiled back ...

* * *

very short but ...its good ! agreeeee


End file.
